112915 - Honesty Doesn't Hurt
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:14 -- 08:14 AT: Aaisha 08:14 AT: Aaisha aaisha aaisha. 08:14 AT: ...lorrea? 08:14 AT: Yes 08:14 AT: Hi 08:15 AT: Arre you okay 08:15 AT: its been so long since ive talked to you! 08:15 AT: um 08:15 AT: no? 08:15 AT: I mean a few hourrs 08:15 AT: It's not just been 08:16 AT: What happened? 08:18 AT: its been sweeps... 08:18 AT: on 08:18 AT: on the other side? 08:18 AT: i dont kno how old i am anymore 08:18 AT: The otherr side 08:19 AT: You're just as olld as you werre when you went to slleep. 08:19 AT: this aaisha 08:19 AT: this aaisha is 08:20 AT: the other one the thousands of sweeps one the Plaything 08:20 AT: she's old, she's very old 08:20 AT: not as old as libby 08:20 AT: It's not reall 08:20 AT: Maybe reall but not REALL 08:20 AT: it is real 08:20 AT: glissa made it real 08:21 AT: Welll 08:21 AT: You're herre now. 08:22 AT: i dont want to be 08:24 AT: I can't make it so that it neverr happened but I can hellp you now 08:25 AT: Tallk to me 08:28 AT: i dont 08:28 AT: know? 08:28 AT: Thhey 08:28 AT: did a lot 08:32 AT: I know 08:32 AT: I know. 08:34 AT: i want to forget i want to forget lorrea i feel so gross 08:35 AT: i feel worse than after scarlet 08:35 AT: It isn't happening anymorre 08:35 AT: We can move past this 08:36 AT: We can get past this, okay? 08:36 AT: It was a llot but it isn't continuing 08:36 AT: You're stilll therre 08:36 AT: And I'm stilll herre 08:37 AT: glissa's coming though 08:37 AT: she might take me back 08:37 AT: she might 08:37 AT: i dont want her to 08:39 AT: She won't 08:39 AT: I won't llet herr 08:39 AT: I don't know how but I won't 08:41 AT: Okay? 08:42 AT: dont get hurt 08:42 AT: just let her... let her if she does let me be the only one 08:42 AT: No. 08:43 AT: please 08:44 AT: Aaisha, I can't just ignorre it 08:44 AT: I'm not going to say that this is okay because it's not, and I'm not going to sit by if she does ANYTHING ellse 08:47 AT: she'll hurt you too i dont want you to get hurt like i did 08:47 AT: i dont want you to go thru that 08:51 AT: That isn't what's imporrtant 08:52 AT: yes it is 08:52 AT: ive already been used 08:52 AT: im used to it i can 08:52 AT: i can.. deal with it? 08:52 AT: Can is not shoulld. 08:55 AT: But then, SHOULLD has been prretty much totallly ignorred since alll of this starrted 08:55 AT: None of that shoulld have happened at ALLL 08:55 AT: no 08:55 AT: it cant be changed tho 08:57 AT: But that doesn't mean we have to ACCEPT it 08:59 AT: the past cant be changed why wouldnt we 09:01 AT: Because it's wrrong. 09:03 AT: its wrong but trying to fight it... ignore it 09:03 AT: makes it worse 09:05 AT: I can't just ignorre this 09:05 AT: no thats tru 09:06 AT: but we can deal with the coming future 09:06 AT: Yes. 09:06 AT: And we arre going to 09:06 AT: Even if I'm on this weirrdass pllanet 09:06 AT: Arrty got marrried? 09:06 AT: what 09:06 AT: To an emprress of the dust things that llive herre? 09:06 AT: whats married? 09:06 AT: I don't know 09:07 AT: But she's in his hairr and he spat in the soup 09:07 AT: i feel like ive heard this in some... off movies somewere 09:07 AT: what 09:07 AT: I don't know what's going on, but apparrentlly they know aobut me? 09:07 AT: About. 09:07 AT: LLike, as the Cavallierr. 09:07 AT: And as a herroine 09:08 AT: oh 09:08 AT: wow 09:08 AT: iw onder... how they do 09:09 AT: I don't know 09:10 AT: But if even they know and I onlly just got herre 09:10 AT: Then it must be trrue 09:10 AT: And my top prriorrity is you right now, so 09:10 AT: You're not alllowed to give up 09:10 AT: eribus... told me not to 09:10 AT: yyea 09:11 AT: Welll now I'm asking you to 09:11 AT: Orr 09:11 AT: Not to 09:11 AT: Obviouslly 09:12 AT: heh 09:12 AT: Even if I'm not therre I'm therre in spirrit 09:12 AT: i wont 09:12 AT: actively seek to give up 09:12 AT: but i dont know 09:13 AT: if i can try to avoid things very well 09:13 AT: You stilll have the cape, right? 09:13 AT: yea 09:13 AT: Maybe that can hellp?? 09:13 AT: Since we can't reallly pille in the meantime 09:13 AT: But we willl 09:14 AT: yea ill ill 09:14 AT: hold it 09:14 AT: i want to pile :( 09:14 AT: but the thought of being touched... 09:14 AT: You don't have to touch to pille 09:15 AT: okay 09:15 AT: That isn't requirred forr prroperr pilling! 09:16 AT: Though I may have trroublle with that 09:16 AT: If you don't want to carrry the cape arround alll the time I have a llittlle lleaf cllasp on it 09:16 AT: I'm not surre what it meant on Allterrnia but you coulld cllip that onto reallly anything? 09:17 AT: i saw that, id been using it to help it wrap around 09:17 AT: i 09:17 AT: i wear it sorta like a scarf is, is that okay? 09:17 AT: Yes 09:18 AT: :) 09:19 AT: but um um i dont know if 09:19 AT: i might be up 09:19 AT: for touching if... if it stays 09:19 AT: away from... red? 09:20 AT: That is verry much something that I can manage! 09:20 AT: okay! 09:21 AT: I'm so angrry 09:22 AT: im sorry 09:22 AT: You arren't the one who needs to be sorrry 09:23 AT: You arre the llast perrson who needs to be sorrry about this 09:23 AT: And the ones who do prrobablly won't if they're not made to 09:24 AT: But I'm going to make this right 09:24 AT: It's going to take a llot 09:25 AT: But that's not going to stop me 09:25 AT: dont dont mess with the terrors? 09:27 AT: I can deall with this without dirrectlly messing with them. 09:27 AT: ...okay 09:27 AT: if 09:27 AT: if you get names 09:28 AT: no thats 09:28 AT: dangerous too 09:28 AT: Don't worrry about how. 09:32 AT: ?? 09:32 AT: Just 09:32 AT: Don't worrry about the method 09:32 AT: ... 09:32 AT: I just need you to trrust that I'm not going to do something stupid 09:33 AT: okay i 09:33 AT: will 09:35 AT: Just 09:35 AT: I don't know 09:36 AT: lorrea theres... another libby 09:36 AT: I know 09:36 AT: she 09:36 AT: she was nyarla's matesprit 09:36 AT: and she came here... she was my moirail there 09:36 AT: Yes 09:36 AT: and 09:36 AT: she abandoned me? 09:37 AT: She did? 09:37 AT: she left that timeline... to find a nyarla not hers 09:37 AT: she left me there in the other timeline 09:37 AT: a moirail 09:37 AT: a moirail.... 09:37 AT: means nothing to her 09:37 AT: she she expected nyarla to drop me 09:37 AT: she doesnt care she doesnt care 09:38 AT: dont let this libby stay with cara 09:38 AT: until she FIGURES IT OUT 09:38 AT: I spoke to herr 09:38 AT: I did 09:38 AT: Not the otherr LLibby 09:38 AT: Ourr LLibby 09:38 AT: About Carra. 09:39 AT: They're not the same LLibby 09:39 AT: will our libby abandon us if serios dies 09:39 AT: if her partner dies 09:39 AT: Unlless I can prrovide a way to brring him back 09:40 AT: so even cara? 09:40 AT: She woulld 09:40 AT: Have to killl herrsellf 09:40 AT: If Serrios died 09:41 AT: why 09:41 AT: I don't know 09:42 AT: thats not okay 09:42 AT: to leave your moirail like that 09:42 AT: youre just as important to me as nyarla is 09:42 AT: so why isnt cara... why wasnt i 09:42 AT: to libby? 09:42 AT: I think Twink parrtnerrships arren't exactlly the same as ♥ 09:43 AT: this is frustrating and it hurts 09:43 AT: I know. 09:44 AT: I'm not going to llet herr just lleave Carra llike that. 09:44 AT: I don't know wherre I was forr the otherr LLibby 09:44 AT: But I wasn't wherre I needed to be 09:45 AT: id ont either... i wish she had gone to hte other me 09:45 AT: thats 09:45 AT: thats what moirails are for 09:46 AT: Yeah. 09:47 AT: But she lliterrallly went to anotherr timelline to seek out ANOTHERR Nyarrlla 09:48 AT: Wherre this Nyarrlla WASN'T herrs 09:48 AT: And expected him to just drrop everrything 09:48 AT: So therre's CLLEARRLLY morre wrrong herre than just herr prroperr underrstanding of Moirrailllegiance 09:49 AT: yes i understand 09:49 AT: i understand the desperation 09:49 AT: but he isnt hers he isnt the nyarla she lost 09:49 AT: why is she just replacing him? 09:49 AT: ... 09:49 AT: Wait 09:50 AT: LLibby tolld me that the otherr LLibby woulld 09:50 AT: Trry to killl as many of us as she coulld if Nyarrlla rejected herr 09:50 AT: What if she's herre because the otherr verrsions of us 09:50 AT: Thought that making herr llook forr anotherr Nyarrlla was the saferr idea? 09:51 AT: ... 09:51 AT: i dont think i would suggest that :( 09:51 AT: I think maybe it woulld be to 09:51 AT: Get herr somewherre ellse 09:51 AT: .... 09:51 AT: Without reallizing that it's kind of a massive prrobllem?? 09:52 AT: I think the otherr verrsions of us fucked up 09:53 AT: if thats what happened 09:53 AT: yes 09:54 AT: Maybe it isn't but it's possiblle 09:54 AT: Maybe I coulld ask herr? 09:54 AT: if you want to 09:54 AT: i sorta... want to talk to her 09:56 AT: Arre you surre that you're up to that? 09:56 AT: i dont know 09:56 AT: im just mad 09:56 AT: and hurt 09:57 AT: and our libby is leaning toward the same thing... 09:57 AT: i havent gotten to read the books yet but if 09:57 AT: if its a CHOICE to do that or not 09:57 AT: not something being forced genetically just... socially 09:57 AT: We shoulldn't assume which it is. 09:57 AT: The same things arren't going to happen 09:58 AT: I won't llet it. 09:58 AT: okay 09:58 AT: i guess ill... talk to our libby first 09:59 AT: Okay 09:59 AT: Be carrefull? 09:59 AT: yes 09:59 AT: I allrready tallked to herr about Carra. She seems to be llegitimatelly sincerre about that 09:59 AT: im not sure... she knows how much it means to us 10:00 AT: as trolls and a species even if she is sincere 10:01 AT: I don't know. 10:01 AT: Now may not be a good time forr that 10:02 AT: i dont want to talk to her about that anyways 10:02 AT: She isn't doing alll that welll 10:02 AT: Orr 10:02 AT: Oh 10:02 AT: i want books on her culture 10:02 AT: and partnerships 10:02 AT: That sounds imporrtant 10:02 AT: yes 10:02 AT: I woulld allso want those books 10:02 AT: We coulld trry to figurre them out togetherr? 10:03 AT: please 10:03 AT: im still.... 10:03 AT: idk 10:06 AT: I mean that sounds llike the best option therre 10:06 AT: And allso llike a generrallly imporrtant thing to do! 10:12 AT: yes it is ive wanted to for a while 10:12 AT: i 10:12 AT: i almost forgot about it 10:12 AT: ... theres too many memories 10:12 AT: LLet's make betterr ones 10:12 AT: Allrright? 10:13 AT: yes 10:13 AT: please 10:14 AT: :) 10:15 AT: :) 10:21 AT: so arty 10:21 AT: arty is with the empress now? 10:21 AT: a 10:21 AT: empress? 10:21 AT: Yes. 10:21 AT: how 10:21 AT: I think 10:22 AT: Welll we werre getting soup on his pllanet, trrying to figurre out what we're even doing herre 10:22 AT: And reallly he and Kylle have no idea what they're doing 10:22 AT: They've insullted the uh 10:23 AT: Things that llive herre a few times, accidentallly 10:23 AT: They werre giving us the soup, and one spat in Arrty's. 10:23 AT: So he spat in it too 10:23 AT: And that's the wholle thing 10:23 AT: She ran away, and then came back and went into his hairr 10:23 AT: And they werre "marrried" 10:23 AT: um 10:23 AT: wow um 10:23 AT: thats uh thats weird 10:24 AT: its soup? why was an empress serving soup? 10:24 AT: I don't know 10:27 AT: well thats... thats odd 10:28 AT: will you tell me more about it? when stuff happens? 10:28 AT: Yeah! 10:28 AT: They gave me paperr fllowerrs. 10:29 AT: why?? 10:29 AT: I have no idea! 10:29 AT: I think they llike me. 10:30 AT: They allso gave me the BEST soup 10:30 AT: oh there were different qualities? 10:31 AT: what was yours like? 10:31 AT: LLike 10:31 AT: Arrt? 10:31 AT: I don't know how to descrribe it 10:32 AT: I neverr saw anything llike it on Allterrnia. 10:32 AT: Maybe you did but 10:32 AT: I allmost doubt it 10:33 AT: Arrty and Kylle got llike 10:33 AT: Sorrt of nothing, reallly 10:33 AT: LLike it was THERRE, but not therre. 10:33 AT: Much lless remarrkablle 10:33 AT: then you did something right then! 10:33 AT: idk if i did i didnt go out much 10:33 AT: and i kinda got my own food 10:34 AT: most of the time 10:34 AT: Maybe llaterr on I coulld see about getting you something llike it?? 10:34 AT: yea!! that would be nice :) 10:34 AT: Maybe they'lll stop alll starring at me 10:34 AT: heh 10:34 AT: LLike, eventuallly. 10:34 AT: you are an alien! 10:34 AT: Yes 10:35 AT: They have a llot of weirrd customs and rulles but besides that it seems prretty nice 10:36 AT: Allso besides the llooming thrreat of execution by the Denizen? 10:36 AT: Which is 10:36 AT: LLess neat. 10:36 AT: oh 10:36 AT: that doesnt sound good :( 10:36 AT: didnt libby say something about the denizen being the last boss? 10:37 AT: I can't rememberr 10:37 AT: It sounds llike that woulld make sense 10:37 AT: mmm 10:38 AT: well thats worrying 10:39 AT: Yeah 10:39 AT: It means we'lll have to wait forr the soup testing. 10:42 AT: yea and we're still... on the gondola here 10:42 AT: heliux cant teleport yet... 10:42 AT: ???? 10:42 AT: Nyarrlla is APOLLOGIZING to me?? 10:43 AT: ??? is he 10:44 AT: Yes. 10:44 AT: oh 10:44 AT: well thats good isnt it? 10:45 AT: I mean yes 10:45 AT: But 10:45 AT: I don't know 10:46 AT: ?? 10:47 AT: It's compllicated 10:48 AT: well... i am your moirail? 10:48 AT: I mean 10:48 AT: Yes. 10:49 AT: And so was he, but 10:49 AT: That's sorrt of something that doesn't sit reallly welll with me. 10:49 AT: him.. apologizing? 10:50 AT: No, llike 10:50 AT: I don't know 10:50 AT: you dont know if you want to forgive him? 10:51 AT: I don't know if I can. 10:51 AT: But I'm going to act llike it. 10:51 AT: no 10:51 AT: dont do that itll make backlash worse later if he finds out 10:51 AT: be honest just because someone apologizes doesnt mean you have to forgive 10:52 AT: you can accept it, even say the thought is appreciated but 10:52 AT: it doesnt mean you have to force yourself ot forgive them if you dont want to 10:52 AT: I know 10:53 AT: honesty doesn't hurt <> 10:53 AT: Okay 10:53 AT: <> 10:59 AT: Welll that went welll 10:59 AT: uum sarcastic or actually went well? 10:59 AT: Yes. 10:59 AT: uuum 11:00 AT: i do 11:00 AT: i do have a chat window 11:00 AT: up with him? 11:00 AT: im 11:00 AT: gonna ask? 11:00 AT: I mean 11:00 AT: Uh 11:00 AT: Okay 11:00 AT: mmmm.... 11:00 AT: I just 11:00 AT: Totallly avoided the converrsation 11:01 AT: Because this is not a good time forr that 11:01 AT: At alll 11:01 AT: mmm okay 11:01 AT: Forr a numberr of reasons 11:03 AT: okay ill leave you to it then.. 11:03 AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr 11:03 AT: Morre about it 11:04 AT: I'm being evasive temporrarrilly 11:04 AT: It willl change 11:04 AT: okay 11:04 AT: good luck lorrea 11:04 AT: <> 11:04 AT: Take carre <> -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:04 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha